New Zealand cricket team in Australia in 2016–17
Not to be confused with Australian cricket team in New Zealand in 2016–17. The New Zealand cricket team toured Australia in December 2016 to play three One Day Internationals (ODIs) matches. The matches were played for the Chappell–Hadlee Trophy. The series ended with a 3–0 victory to Australia. It was just the second time New Zealand had suffered a whitewash to Australia, the first being in New Zealand in 2005. Squads ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 8/324 (50 overs) | runs1 = Steve Smith 164 (157) | wickets1 = Trent Boult 2/51 (10 overs) | score2 = 256 (44.2 overs) | runs2 = Martin Guptill 114 (102) | wickets2 = Josh Hazlewood 3/49 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 68 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Mick Martell (Aus) | motm = Steve Smith (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Lockie Ferguson (NZ) made his ODI debut. *''Steve Smith's score of 164 is the joint-highest by an Australia captain and also the highest score by any player in an ODI played at the Sydney Cricket Ground. *''Martin Guptill became the quickest New Zealand player to reach 5,000 runs in ODIs. *''Josh Hazlewood, in this his 27th ODI match, equaled the record for the number of matches played without being dismissed. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 5/378 (50 overs) | runs1 = David Warner 119 (115) | wickets1 = Tim Southee 2/63 (10 overs) | score2 = 262 (47.2 overs) | runs2 = Kane Williamson 81 (80) | wickets2 = Pat Cummins 4/41 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 116 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Paul Wilson (Aus) | motm = David Warner (Aus) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Kane Williamson (NZ) played his 100th ODI. *''David Warner became the first Australian batsman to score six ODI centuries in a calendar year. *''Josh Hazlewood, in this his 28th ODI match, broke the record for the number of matches played without being dismissed. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 8/264 (50 overs) | runs1 = David Warner 156 (128) | wickets1 = Trent Boult 3/49 (10 overs) | score2 = 147 (36.1 overs) | runs2 = Martin Guptill 34 (40) | wickets2 = Mitchell Starc 3/34 (10 overs) | result = Australia won by 117 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Nigel Llong (Eng) and Mick Martell (Aus) | motm = David Warner (Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = David Warner became the second batsman to score seven ODI centuries in a calendar year. *''David Warner scored 59% of his team's runs, the second highest percentage by an Australian batsman in an ODI. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2016 in Australian cricket Category:2016 in New Zealand cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2016–17 Category:New Zealand cricket tours of Australia Category:2016–17 Australian cricket season